


Your Kids School Dance

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I barely edited this, Lol my heart, M/M, My second, Newt has a kid, They met at their kids school dance, Thomas has a kid, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a kid named Aris. Newt also has a kid, named Gally. Thomas and Newt attend their kids schools dance because their kids made them. How will two kids bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kids School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi so I'm so glad you guys read my first one! Like I actually got some kudos on it!! That's huge for me!! Thank you!  
> This is my second one so again, go easy on me. This is barely edited but I might re-edit it in the future so don't worry. I hope you guys like this one as well

"Daddy!! Daddy!! There's gonna be a school dance!!!" The overly excited 8 year old boy called out while running into Thomas' room.

Thomas sighed. That boy would be the death of him, for sure. It only made it worse that he was a single parent. At age 18 he, stupidly, agreed to a one-night stand when he was at his lowest point. During the time, they never thought about the wonderful thing of condoms and after the event they went their separate ways. Then about a year or so later, (Thomas didn't keep track) she suddenly came at his doorstep with a newborn. She literally shoved the baby into his arms, told him its a boy and that he's a dick then left.

Thomas only felt slightly offended when she called him a dick, but he had other things on his mind. Like how the hell is he going to take care of a baby? Should he even keep him? Being the nice guy he is, he kept the baby, naming him Aris.

Over the years Aris grew up proud and strong. He was one of the most annoying kids Thomas had ever met, but Thomas loved him to death. Thomas had never seen a kid who was so adorable and knew how to act kindly but could be so annoying in less than 0.5 seconds. Aris was smart, knew who to exactly befriend and knew who to trust. He knew more safety than most 8 year olds. Honestly, Aris having friends was a rare occurrence and even though he was the most friendliest 8 year old Thomas has ever met, he never kept a friend for more than a few hours. They would talk, then just part ways. Thomas was worried sometimes, but Aris still seemed happy so he decided to put it past him.

"Oh yeah? When is this school dance?" Thomas asked looking at his son. He was on his bed for about 3 minutes, a personal record, before Aris came bounding in. Aris jumped onto the bed and looked at Thomas with such amazement, such passion.

"It's today!! Can we please please PLEASE go??? The teacher said we have to bring a parent but you'll do it right I mean you love me so obviously you'll go right?? Please, daddy, please!" Aris said all in one breath. Thomas was so amazed on how that can be done but, an 8 year old is an 8 year old.

"I guess I could go, only cause I love you." Thomas said, obviously agreeing because who could decline that adorable, happy child? With a huff of breath, Thomas got up and got ready for the school dance.

-

Soon enough Thomas found himself in front of the elementary school, feeling nervous. Why he felt nervous, he didn't know. He felt Aris grab his hand and that took him to open the front doors, stepping inside. When you first step inside you come into a room full of cupboards, where they hold the supplies, and on the floor is a big sticker representing their school mascot. Once you come out of that room you are greeted with the office, and a hallway on each side. The hallway on the right goes to all the older classes (3rd to 5th) and the left hallway goes to the lower classes and the playground.

Thomas let Aris take him wherever and they ended up going to the left hallway, into the playground outside. There was a playground on the left and a huge hill that led to the basketball court. Already from what he can see is lights hung around the basketball court and some table with food places on the very end of the concrete. Thomas was surprised, there had been a fair amount of people, teachers, parents and kids alike, all talking and actually looking like they're having a good time. It put Thomas at ease, somehow. Aris started pulling him towards the basketball court then when they arrived suddenly let go of Thomas' hand and went into the crowd to go mingle. 'Okay.' Thomas thought to himself, slowly getting concerned on the thought of having his kid go wild.

'So. Should I just, ah, what.' He gracefully thought to himself, confusing himself.

'Should I stay a loner or talk to people?' He thought while scanning the crowd.

'Staying a loner it is, okay. I'm cool, I'm good.', still scanning the crowd, 'I mean I'm used to it. I'm always a loner, I'm good. Yeah I'm good, talking to myself in my h-' Thomas' thought suddenly vanished away, leaving him with a blank mind. He stopped and stared at the fair haired boy that was across the court. He was laughing with one of the teachers, Thomas recognized, and he looked stunning. Thomas saw Aris by him, with a boy, they seemed to like each other.

The blonde haired boy, who Thomas desperately wished he knew the name of, had brown, almost black, eyes and easily had the most prettiest smile Thomas had ever seen on a person. He held himself up tall and strong. Thomas wanted to be friends with this guy, hell maybe even more because damn he was hot. Thomas was suddenly broken out of his trance of the blonde haired beauty by a hand tugging his pants. He looked down to see his son but was surprised when there was two little people. Aris had his hand wrapped around the wrist of the same boy he saw just a minute ago (how did he not notice them going towards him?) The boy had almost bow-like eyebrows and a small smile etched on his face.

"I found a new friend! I think I'll keep him," Aris blurted out, apparently very excited about "keeping" this boy. "His name is Gally. He's a nice person, I trust him." Aris continued with the biggest smile on his face.

"That's so sweet, Aris. You won't get bored of him now will you?", Thomas said jokingly while leaning down on one knee to properly look at Aris and Gally.

"Hey Gally, looks like you're gonna be apart of the family from now on, huh buddy?" Thomas said while offering his hand, hoping the young one will understand to shake it. The young one did understand and shook his hand wholeheartedly. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Edison! I really like Aris and I think we are going to be best friends for a long time!" The boy finally spoke.  
"I think so too, buddy." Thomas said with a wink. Immediately after he said that, there was a person yelling Gallys name.

"Gally? Where did you go, you bloody kid?" A British voice said, a lot closer so Thomas could hear what he said when he whispered the last part.

"Oh, there you are!" The voice said a lot closer, almost next to him. Thomas looked up only to see the same blonde beauty he had been drooling over only five minutes ago. Thomas slightly felt the heat in his face and quickly got onto his feet.

"Hi! You must be Gallys father," He said only slightly disappointed that this angel might be in a relationship. "It's nice to meet you.." He trailed off, looking towards the blonde.

"Isaac. But I go by my last name, call me Newt, or Newton if you really want to. Never call me Isaac," Newt said while smiling at him and taking his hand. "Nice to know that my son is making good friends."

Thomas looked down at the two boys, dramatically making 'whooshing noises' and flinging their arms everywhere, probably Star Wars, and sighed happily, only slightly questioning Aris' sanity. "Yeah, he's never acted this way towards another kid his age. Good to know that he can actually a make friend that could potentially become his best friend."

"M'mm. Well, if they do become best friends than guess who will have to hang out more?" Newt said smirking.

Thomas laughed. "Yeah imagine that, Isaac Newton and Thomas Edison hanging out together. What a small world" He said, chuckling at the end of it.

"Oh my god your parents named you after Thomas Edison?" Newt laughed warmly, "Thats bloody amazing." 

"My parents loved the science humor. So they turned me into a joke." Thomas smirked as he looked down.

He could hear Newt laugh. "Is it alright if I can call you Tommy?" Newt asked. Thomas looked up and smiled softly, "Yeah. Yeah, you can." He decided not to comment on the redness in Newts cheeks.

 

After about an hour of getting to know each other, they sat down, Aris interrupted them to ask if he and Gally could go play on the playground. "Please, daddy, please??!" Aris said begging as a normal 2nd grader would do.

"As long as it's fine with Newt, it's fine with me." Thomas replied smiling at his son.

"Of bloody course, go play your arses off!" Newt exclaimed while chuckling.

"We don't know what "arses" means but okay!" Aris said in a rush then took Gally by the hand and dragged him to the playground.

Thomas laughed at his sons behavior while he shook his head. "I swear that kid will be the death of me."

"Same here. That kid is always going around making airplane noises, falling half the time." He saw how Newt smiled at the memory of Gally. He must have a great life, Thomas realized, the thought of Newt being in a relationship coming back to him. He didn't hear the clicking of fingers until Newt said "Tommy!" Loudly. Thomas jumped and quickly looked at the blonde.

"My god, Tommy! You alright?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, happens a lot. So what did you ask me?"

"I just asked where your girl is. It's been, what, two hours? And she still hasn't shown up?" Newt asked in the most curious voice.

"Ah, that's the question, isn't it?" Thomas asked back, not at all sad, and looked at the blonde. He could see the blonde trying to figure out the new information.

"She left?" Newt came up with after a few minutes, in a soft voice.

"Eh, She literally came up to my doorstep handed me this newborn baby, said that it was a boy, and called me a dick then left," Thomas said while nodding to himself. He looked at Newt who had a face of amusement and confusion. "It was a one-night stand thing, I was 18, I was stupid." Thomas continued after sensing that the blonde wanted him to explain.

"Wow. That's one I haven't heard yet. I'm sorry about that. Must of been hard at the start." Newt said in a soft voice coated with sincerness. Thomas appreciated that. He didn't really mind telling the story, even Aris knew (and accepted it), but it still felt nice to hear it from Newt. Thomas could tell he was already getting too attached to the blonde but surprisingly didn't feel a need to push him away.

"Nah, I've come to accept it. It was hard, though. I had the thought of even giving up the baby, I obviously kept him, but yeah, it was hard." Thomas said his mind slightly going blank.

"I'm glad you kept him,"Newt said, bringing Thomas out of his haze. "If you didn't, we wouldnt have bloody met, how 'bout that?" He added with a laugh. Thomas laughed as well, knowing it was completely true.

"What about you, Newt? Where's your lady?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Never had a lady." Newt said, rolling his lips.

"How did you.. get Gally then?" Thomas asked, completely confused.

Newt laughed (he was making newt laugh a lot, this is good) "I adopted him."

That really surprised Thomas. He never expected Newt to adopt. "I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad you adopted him," He said while smirking. "If you didn't we wouldn't have met, and we can't have that, can we?"

"We certainly cannot."

Smiling, Thomas looked at his watch. It showed 8:23PM and he knew he had to put Aris to bed by at least 10PM. It was always difficult to put him to bed.  
Thomas sighed, not wanting his talk with Newt to end but he had to be the responsible parent. He looked back at Newt, who was staring intensely at him. Blushing, Thomas said "I should probably get Aris home.." He trailed off, also staring at Newt.

The two stared at each other until Aris (always Aris) came bounding to Thomas, dragging a laughing Gally behind him.

"Dad dad dad can I spend the night at Gallys house?? Gally said he was gonna spend the night with his Grandma tonight and she wouldn't mind me coming along so please can I?? Pleeeaassseee!!" Aris said in, surprise!, all one breath.

Thomas realized that Aris has never been this excited over somebody in a long time. 'He must be special.' Thomas thought to himself.

"Ahh, I'm pretty sure my mom won't mind at all, she loves when we bring extra people. What do you say, Tommy? They could spend the night and we could spend the night at my flat, too?" Newt said with an unreadable glint in his eye.

Thomas stared at him, trying to figure out what the glint meant, then realized the hadn't answered back.

"Daah, yeah that'll be great." He finally said.

"Thank you!!" Aris squealed while jumping into Thomas' arms.

"Wooah there buddy, go easy on me." Thomas exclaimed while Aris got comfy in his dads lap.

"Thank you, Mr. Edison." Gally said

"You're apart of the family now, remember? Of course." Thomas said looking back at Gally.

Newt smiled at that.

\---

He found himself at Newts flat only half an hour later. They dropped Gally and Aris off at Newts moms ("Oh my god, two!!" Newts mother literally squealed. Aris already fit in perfectly.) and headed to Newts home.

He was sitting on the couch with Newt on the other side, watching a random movie. They decided to close their eyes and pick one, it was Paranormal Activity. "I'm not good with horror movies so I'm gonna hold onto you for dear life." Newt said while he got a blanket and draped it over the both of them.

"Actually, you know what, can I like, lay my head onto your shoulder?" Newt asked, feeling heat in his cheeks and feeling slightly embarrassed.

Thomas smiled softy. His cheeks tinged a pink color. "Come here" he said while holding his arms out.

Newt made a breathy laugh and did as Thomas said. During the movie, at an intense part, Newt hid his face into Thomas' neck. Thomas laughed and brought the blonde closer into him.

During another scary part Newt did what he did before, but he started kissing Thomas' neck. Thomas' breath hitched when the blonde found a sweet spot. Little kisses here and there until he reached up to the brunets cheek. Thomas couldn't contain his happiness at the thought of Newt liking him too and turned his head to meet Newts lips.

They shared a slow, soft kiss. Feeling Newt lips on his was one of the best feelings in the world. After a couple of minutes they leaned back to breath. They looked at each other, both panting, and dived back into another kiss. This time with more hunger, more need. Thomas flicked his tongue against Newts bottom lip and invaded Newts mouth when he gasped. It only got more and more heated until Newt broke it off.

"Let's take this to my bed, shall we?" Newt whispered hotly into Thomas' ear.

Thomas had so many emotions, good ones, going on that he forgot to answer. He got broken out of his trance by the feeling of lips pressed against his cheek. He felt Newts breath against his ear and he shivered.

"Please, daddy, please." Newt whispered in a needy voice.

Thomas had never jumped into action that quickly.

\---

After their night with no sleep what-so-ever, they picked up Aris and Gally. They decided to go to the park, so obviously they brought the two 8 year olds along. In the morning, they discussed their newly found relationship and both decided they wanted to be together. They held hands the whole time, noting that Aris nor Gally cared.

Thomas almost burst into laughter when Gally asked Newt why his voice was a little hoarse.

Newt didn't know how to answer that.


End file.
